The Toddler and Tom
by Sophisticated Cat
Summary: Warning!: ShizuoxTom and Izaya masturbating. If you don't like adult babies then don't read! Seriously don't.   *Disclaimer- All characters and rights belong to Ryohgo Narita.  Lucky     Starts off a little slow at first. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Any person living in Ikebukuro knew the faces of Tom and Shizuo, especially Shizuo, very well. No one ever put much thought into what their personal lives may be like. Was Shizuo in a relationship? Was Tom? Were they "together"? No one knew for sure, but one informant was intrigued by Shizu-chan's relationship with Tom. Always being so quiet and content with Tom. Was he ever that way with anyone else? He wanted to know more. Izaya pondered for some time before he had come up with a plan, the perfect plan.

Shizuo casually walked down the streets of the city not but a foot behind Tom. Not much went through the blonde's head in an average day as this. He mostly just kept up with Tom as he unconsciously walked the ever so familiar streets. Often he'd start counting his steps until the noise of a car abruptly caused him to lose his place, running into the flea or… the usual. By "the usual" he meant some sort of gang, mostly violent teenagers and unemployed young adults, would challenge him to a fight. He'd sigh, extinguish his cigarette, and then break out into what seemed like an over exaggerated rage fit.

Tom always looked at Shizuo with a little embarrassment when this happened. Mostly he'd just turn away. More than once he had expressed his feelings to Shizuo about how he fought. Once the comment was "Your fighting style is more akin to that of a drunken gorilla." That almost got him a punch in the face. Another remark had somewhat peeked Tom's interest in the subject as he said it. It was "Ya know Shizuo… you kind of remind me of a baby, a toddler if you will. You drink milk, you love sweet things, and you throw temper tantrums! Seriously, you need to act a little more mature." This one, however, did get him a punch, just in the arm though; more of a playful punch for Shizuo anyway. Tom somewhat mumbled the last part to himself "All you need is a pull up and a daddy to spank you whenever ya act up…" and with that he grinned a little. Tom seemed to be formulating his own plan as Izaya was finishing his.


	2. Chapter 2

As night fall came, Izaya was about to put his plan into action. He had made the decision to plant cameras all over the interior of Shizuo and Tom's apartments. There had been no movement in either place save the wind blowing a curtain into the view of one camera. Izaya was in for a long wait if he was to catch Shizuo and Tom committing some disgusting act, for they were out well past 11. Izaya finally gave in to the tired feeling slowly creeping upon him, put the cameras in RECORD mode, and retired for the evening.

All day Shizuo had basically been left alone. A perfect day is what it seemed. Well, it would have been if Tom hadn't dragged him around all day. It was pretty odd and they were getting the strangest looks. Probably because they had been going into baby stores all day. Tom had bought all sorts of toys, rattles, and even diapers. Only problem with the items Tom was buying was that they seemed out of proportion. From the outfits to the diapers; it all looked like it was meant for some over sized baby! Shizuo decided to pay no mind to it after a while and just assumed his employer had some sort of creepy fetish. Little did he realize Tom was quietly chuckling to himself store after store.

The last store they visited seemed slightly more normal to Shizuo. It was a lingerie store. Tom had picked out some cherry scented lube. At least it seemed like a more normal thing for a grown man to purchase.

Since Tom had bought so many items, he had Shizuo follow him back to his apartment to help him "unload the trunk" of the cab they were taking. Tom thought it sounded slightly creepy saying this since in his mind it sounded like a child messing their pants. Oddly enough though, this thought slightly aroused Tom. Shizuo was oblivious to the hidden meaning of the statement.

Tom felt a warm feeling take over his pants and almost had an erection formed. As the car stopped however, Tom pushed down the feeling to help Shizuo take out the supplies he'd bought. He was ready for what horrible things he was about to do to his blonde headed employee.


	3. Chapter 3

As Tom entered the apartment with Shizuo right behind him, he began to fantasize about the… naughty things he would eventually put Shizu-chan through. Shizu-chan? No wonder Izaya said it so much. It made Shizuo seem like a small child. Too cute!

Shizuo began to grow suspicious when Tom made him stay to unpack. He was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey Shizuo! Why don't ya… s-stay for the night?" Tom asked somewhat nervously. Tom shifted a little, wondering if Shizuo had discovered his true intentions.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah sure…" replied the ever oblivious blonde.

"You can get a shower if ya want." Tom said while pointing down the hall.

"Mm-kay." Shizuo answered as he began walking down the hall.

As soon as Tom heard the bathroom door shut, he wildly began to tear the packages from the plastic bags. His actions were interrupted by the sound of water hitting the glass doors of the shower. The images of his delicious, blonde headed employee pinned against the fogged glass doors as he repeatedly pounded his tight little-

"Tom-san!"

"y-YES SHIZOU?" Tom shouted a bit alarmed at the sudden disturbance.

"Could you bring a towel?" Shizuo asked.

"Uh yeah sure…" Tom answered sounding somewhat embarrassed.

Tom had erection from the thoughts that were circulating in his head a few minutes ago. He felt sort of ashamed to be thinking about Ikebukuro's strong man, his employee, his friend at that, being in any kind of sexual relationship with him. For all he knew, Shizuo could be into nothing more than just safe sex with a girl in missionary position. What a turn off.

Tom didn't realize he'd been standing by the bathroom this whole time until he heard a large bang against the wall.

"FUCKING SHIT!" screamed Shizuo.

"S-SHIZUO!"Tom shouted as he entered the bathroom. Quickly he dropped the towel and turned away in slight embarrassment. Tom knew what a penis looked like; it just looks so… strange when it's another man's penis. Not to mention… the blood.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Shizuo screamed. He was sprawled out on the bathroom floor, shattered glass penetrated his skin, and he was holding his leg like a child would when they get hurt on the playground.

Tom quickly regained his composure to help Shizuo up. He tried vainly to lift Shizuo onto the toilet seat, although Shizuo did most of the lifting.

"I hope Tom doesn't ask how I fell…" Shizuo thought to himself still feeling the stinging pain course through his body. If his boss ever found out he was inserting a shampoo bottle into his ass for his own sexual pleasure, he'd die from humility. "Seriously, who falls through fucking glass shower doors while masturbating?" Shizuo face palmed at the thought of the embarrassing site.

"Let's get you cleaned up…" Tom began as he started picking out the small glass fragments from the well-toned arms of his naked companion.

"Thanks daddy-" Shizuo began but quickly stopped himself. It was too late. Tom had heard him.

Both men stared awkwardly at the ground for what seemed like a life time. Shizuo began to grow cold as the air conditioner kicked on.

"I'll… leave you to clean yourself up okay?" Tom said with a little hesitation. He quickly walked out to escape having to feel the ever growing awkwardness accumulating in the small room.


	4. Chapter 4

After about 30 minutes or so had passed by, Shizuo had finally left the bathroom and entered Tom's room with little noise being made. He closed the door to find that his clothes were missing. Instead, they'd been replaced with… well, a binky, a bib, and an adult sized diaper.

With seeing this, Shizuo quickly spun on his heels and ran out of the room. He had obviously been completely unaware of Tom's intentions.

"Oh Shizu-chan~!" teased a voice from the living room.

Shizuo quickly was able to associate that annoying pet name with that flea. But to the blonde's surprise as he rushed into the room it was Tom who had called him.

Tom sat with legs spread out, pants undone, and a glass of red wine in his right palm.

"Shizu-chan~ Where are your clothes~?" Tom asked with a semi serious semi I'm-too-drunk-to-comprehend-anything-that's-going-on face.

"Tom-san? I think you've had too much." The towel sporting man said as he tried to remove the wine glass from his boss' hand.

Out of nowhere, Tom grabbed Shizuo's hand swiftly and pulled him over his lap. Wine glass forgotten and spilt onto the floor, Tom held down Shizuo's hands while firmly spanking his now untoweled ass.

Shizuo slightly cringed at the surprisingly painful sting of the first slap. The rest felt just the same as the first. Tom showed no mercy in disciplining Shizuo. Although each slap brought upon a stinging pain, Shizuo felt somewhat… happy? It was the only way he could describe this growing pleasurable feeling collecting in his crotch. His eyes began to tear up a bit as his cheeks reddened, the ones currently not being abused, until he realized that his boss had discontinued. Shizuo quickly snapped back to reality from his guilty pleasure he was partaking in.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT F-" Shizuo began as he sat up but was interrupted by a slap to the face. All Shizuo could do was stare at Tom with the utmost serious who-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are look on his face.

"How dare you disobey ME young man!" Tom screamed. "He has obviously had one too many." Shizuo thought.

"Who do you think you are?" Shizuo questioned as he stood up. Tom quickly grasped his hand and dragged Shizuo to the bedroom.

"I'm your father you ungrateful little…" Tom said as he began trailing off. Shizuo couldn't make out the mumbling but was quite shocked by what his sempai had just said.

"Father? Why would he ever-" Shizuo thought and realized what he had done.

Tom thought he was his father. He's DEFINITELY drunk.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom suddenly pushed Shizuo onto the bed. Shizuo wasn't sure whether to just let it happen or fight back and get the hell outta there. For the time being though, he decided to just follow along to see if Tom would just pass out. Tom rarely ever drank, especially around Shizuo.

"Pull-ups?" Shizuo quietly muttered to himself. "What is he trying to do?" Shizuo wondered as Tom undid the side tabs.

Shizuo played passive while Tom played Daddy. Tom slipped the pull-up underneath Shizuo's recently reddened bottom whilst holding up his legs. Shizuo gasped in surprise as a cold flurry of baby powder covered his butt and crotch.

"T-Tom-san?" Shizuo said in the most unexpectedly adorable way possible.

"Quiet snow balls boy! I'm trying to put a fresh pull-up on you! Unless ya wanna walk around stark-naked." Tom quickly retorted.

He finished putting the diaper on and gave Shizuo a quick smack to the ass, causing Shizuo to wince slightly, to imply his completion of the task.

Tom snatched up the bib and binky. He grinned slightly as he looked upon his diapered victim.

Shizuo was about to make a mad dash for the exit before realizing he had no clue where Tom hid his clothes.

"Fuck… I'm pretty much stuck here aren't I?" Shizuo realized.

He had a painful decision to make: let my BOSS treat me like a baby, feel humiliated, then pretend not to know anything about the incident if asked OR run away as fast as fucking possible with the chance of someone, Izaya, somehow catch a picture of him and blackmail him, therefore humiliating him publicly.

Shizuo took what he felt would be the "safe option" by staying. Little did he know that Izaya had taken careful consideration into placing more than enough hidden cameras in the bedroom, especially the bed area.

Tom put the bib around Shizuo's neck and began trailing kisses down the blonde's body. Soft, saliva wetted kisses that soon turned into painful bites. Painful for most people, but not Shizuo. These were more like goldfish nibbles than bites. Shizuo was beginning to get that "Happy" feeling in his pants-er, pull-up. He let out slight moans, at first feeling ashamed but gradually beginning to enjoy the strange feeling; even if he was in a diaper.

After marking up his little baby, Tom pulled away to pick up the poor unsuspecting binky. Tom licked the binky playfully with the fullness of his tickle-me-pink tongue.

*(Wasn't that a color crayola used at some time?)*

Shizuo watched intently, eyes half lidded. Then as Shizuo was becoming mesmerized (and hard), Tom shoved the binky into his slightly opened mouth.

Shizuo choked a little at the unexpected intruder invading his salivating mouth. He was then pushed back onto the bed and roughly flipped over. Tom was about to take care of things Big Daddy style.


	6. Chapter 6

Big Daddy was right. Thankfully Shizuo had never seen Tom's dick and never will after this event. But as he turned around, Shizuo saw a large bulge in Tom's pants… a very, large bulge.

Shizuo, apparently, never had the thought cross his mind that a drunken man dressing him in a diaper would have the slightest intention to rape him. Utterly clueless.

At least it WOULD be rape it he didn't enjoy it. Would he? Would he really enjoy losing his virginity to his slightly older boss/friend? Especially while wearing a diaper bib, and a binky?

Too bad Shizuo was busy contemplating IF he would while Tom WAS doing it. The binky was taken out of his little Shizzy's mouth. Saliva dripped off the tip while Tom pulled down the pull-up.

Shizuo was a little late to notice what Tom was doing till it was too late.

"HNNnngh…" Shizuo moaned as the binky was inserted into his ass. Tom looked at Shizuo with lustful, glazed over eyes.

Tom began to thrust the binky in and out Shizuo, each rewarding him a low moaning sound from the diapered blonde.

Shizuo started to wonder if he should've just left, but couldn't fight the pleasurable feeling growing inside him. Just as he began to get used to the feeling of the binky inside him, the binky was taken out. Shizuo let out a slight whimper, barely audible to Tom, of disappointment. He almost sat up when something much larger and harder replaced the spot where the binky had been.

Tom began thrusting into Shizuo's tight ass. Muscles tightly closing around the enormous cock as Tom forced his way into the virgin body.

Shizuo found himself panting with sweat dripping off his skin. His hair had become plastered to his forehead as he bit down on the "Daddy's Little Boy" bib. His boss hadn't taken the fact that his 12inch monster might in fact hurt his virgin employee into any consideration.

Shizuo winced at the small sting of pain from his once again abused bottom. His diaper slowly began to feel… sticky? This was all fairly new to him; the feeling, the heat, the fact that it was Tom.

"So my little Shizzy~… who's your daddy?~" asked the seductive voice of the dreadlocked man.

"Oh god no… do I seriously have to go through this? Does he WANT me to answer? The only thing that could make this even more embarrassing was if Izaya was here!" thought the ever conflicted man.

"U-uh… y-your… my daddy…" answered Shizuo in the most embarrassed manner possible. His faced reddened to the color of cherries.

"Yes… yes I am…" replied Tom in a deeper voice as he licked the nape of Shizuo's neck. Shivers shot down Shizuo's slick body.

Skin slapping against skin could be heard throughout the entire apartment. Shizuo was close to his release when Tom slowed down his pace. He reached inside Shizuo's diaper and began pumping his sticky length.

"We don't want you to finish so soon now do we my little Shizzy?~" Tom said with that seductively deep voice.

Shizuo shook his head in response. He was close to crying now. He had been thoroughly humiliated and sexually taken advantage of. As he looked at the clock, Shizuo saw that it was only 15 minutes after he had left the bathroom and Tom wasn't even close to being finished with him. He was in for a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya was much too used to being up and besides, he had people to watch. About 40 minutes of sleep was all he could squeeze in before he woke up in fit of turning and tossing. He decided after about a minute of lying in his bed restlessly that he would just pull and all-nighter.

Up and about the kitchen he was, rummaging through the cabinets. Izaya made himself some coffee and quickly sat down at his computer only to be greeted by a surprising little late night snack.

"What is Tom doi-!*HAGHK, CAGHK*" Izaya began but broke into a coughing fit by the site presented before him.

"Shi-Shizuo?" Izaya spit out in disbelief. Coffee stained his pajama pants as he leaned in to get a closer look. And there it was, a dreadlocked debt collector on top of his blonde body guard… that was dressed in nothing else but a diaper. The very sight of Shizuo getting topped by someone much smaller than him was enough to tickle his sides, but this? This caused Izaya to burst out into a ragging laughter. This also caused him to do his signature swivel chair spin.

Although amusing as it was, it was slightly disturbing to the informant. Izaya, being the little troll he was, had seen many things; many kinky things at that. But this? The internet had not yet prepared him for anything like this before.

"So? Shizu-chan is into being babied, huh?... I could probably blackmail him with this… but how-" Izaya wondered but was soon cut off by his own thoughts. He grinned at his ingenious plan he had concocted earlier in the morning hours of the previous day, since it was now 12 minutes into the new day.

"Shizu-chan will surely never live this down. I'll make sure to send THIS to some… special friends." Izaya thought as he petted his Mac monitor. He gazed in awe as he watched the older thrust into the clearly distressed younger male.

As much as this footage made him want to hurl, he couldn't help but being slightly turned on by it. Quickly Izaya looked around as if to check if he was alone and pulled down the pajamas just to edge of the boxers. He knew it, he was turned on. A sigh escaped his lips. As he pulled out the length from his undergarments, another sigh escaped his lips, but not because he knew he was turned on. This time it was out of disappointment… from the sorry look of his woody. It was a sad sight indeed.

"Why can Tom and Shizu-chan have such great monsters? It's just not fair."Izaya mumbled to himself internally. He took hold of his pathetic 5inch, or was it 4inch?, length and began to rub it. At first just enough to let out sum pre-cum, but then Izaya started pumping the whole thing. Faster, faster, and faster. The sound of slick little shicking noises filled his head as he continued watching his rival suffer the humiliation of being fucked by his boss.

"Was Shizu-chan REALLY into this?"Izaya wondered but skipped back like an old record to rephrase the question. "Am I REALLY into this?" he asked himself. He had to admit, Shizu-chan DID look pretty cute in his *snicker* diaper.

Izaya opened the second drawer of his desk with his free hand. There it was. His cute, little, palm sized vibrator. He was one to admit it, he didn't really have a preferred sexuality; he wasn't attached to any specific human that way. He especially didn't like Shizu-chan like that. He was just sexually arousing for the moment, that's all; despite Erika and Walker's insane comments about their "relationship". Besides, how could he ever choose one human over the other? He loved all his humans, minus Shizuo.

He also enjoyed anal stimulation and wasn't afraid to admit it either. The vibrator he had bought originally for "muscle relaxing", as the package had said, was now entering his, slightly looser than Shizuo's, ass.


	8. Chapter 8

Small electronic vibrations were silently making their way throughout the room. Izaya ached for more as he furiously pumped his shaft and shoved the vibrator further up his ass.

Just as Izaya was about to release, his finger slipped and somehow turned off the sex toy. Not only that but the vibrator was no longer in his hand.

... He had lost it... in his ass.

Almost as soon as he realized this, Izaya panicked and quickly dropped to the ground to keep it from moving around inside him too much.

This. was. EMBARRASSING.

Izaya needed to call Shinra; it the was the only way. A grown man would never in all his life go to the emergency room just so the nurses could laugh at his predicament. Too much dignity was on the line. He reached for his cell phone and hastily called the underground doctor. At least he could pay Shinra not to say anything.

Just as Izaya was experiencing some technical difficulties, Shizuo was about to cum. However, Tom stopped his actions, once again, to let Shizuo calm down a bit. For a drunk guy, he was keeping his bitch in line pretty well.

Shizuo groaned at the searing pain radiating from his overly abused butt. He could just hear the circular muscles of his rectum screaming in agony. Yet surprisingly throughout this whole ordeal, Shizuo was actually ENJOYING it. He would never let anyone know that though, especially Tom. If Tom figured out he actually craved this kind of kinky, adult baby, sexual torture crap, then he would have him fired for sure. Forget past friendships or how he had been one of the few people who tried to encourage him not to fight, this shit was just weird.

"... Or... was it?" Shizuo began to realize. He then mentally smacked himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Why else would he have bought all that stuff? He was obviously into it from the start!" Shizuo confirmed in his head.

"Heh? Shizzy~! Are ya weady?~" asked Tom in a slurred speech.

Shizuo turned around from his bent over position on the bed and saw that Tom was holding a bottle. Next to his leg he could also see a rattle with little blue cartoon style bears on it. It may have just been for the heat of the moment, but Shizuo picked up the rattle, shaking it a few times before smiling.

"Aww! Good boy Shizzy! Now rememba, if ya make a mess in yur dippie jus tell me." Tom said as he gently held Shizuo back in his arms and placing the bottle in his mouth.

Shizuo took a test sip.

"Milk" he internally sighed. It WAS Tom of course. Why wouldn't he know his favorite drink?

Shizuo suckled on the nip for some time. He felt weary from all the,*cough*, excitement that had gone on that night thus far. For now, he was only focused on one thing; his mouth on this bottle.


	9. Chapter 9

Shizuo made the cutest sucking sounds. "Squeesh, squeesh, squeesh."

The sounds began to lull him into an unconscious sucking mode. But as he began to somewhat sleep, he heard a low rumble emit from his stomach. Or was it his intestines? Ah who cares? Shizuo didn't do well in Biology. Or any part of school for that matter. Unless getting into fights all the time was a class. All he knew was that he was getting a full feeling deep within his bowels.

Shizuo pushed the caressing hand away from his mouth that had been holding the bottle.

"Not thirsty." Shizuo grumbled in that monotone voice of contentment.

Tom, feeling unsatisfied with his incomplete "Daddy Duties", pulled Shizuo down into his lap to try to bottle feed him again.

"Said I'm not thirsty Tom!" Shizuo slightly yelled as he pulled away.

He needed to go and now. Shizuo got out of the bed and started for the door only to be stopped by his shorter "Big Daddy" companion.

"Listen Tom, I gotta go-"

"No young man! You're not ready for the big boy potty. Just wait a while and I'll change you." Tom said as he pushed Shizuo back into the room.

"Disgusting." Shizuo thought as his bowels moaned again. "They sound like little monsters in his body, like tigers? No more like… a troll growling to scare away by passer… A troll? Dammit Izaya. That little trolling flea. No matter what it is or what situation he is in, that thing keeps popping up in his head. If only-" Shizuo began thinking but was interrupted by a sudden urge to pee. Knowing Tom wouldn't let him leave the room, he did the only thing he could do… pee in the diaper.

The familiar tinkling sound caused Tom to bounce a little with glee, knowing he could now change Shizuo's diaper like a real baby's daddy.

"Did wittle Shizzy make a wizzy? Aww Shizzy wizzy~!" Tom teased as he undid the side tabs.

"I'm never speaking of this for as long as I live." Shizuo thought, still slightly embarrassed at what he had silently agreed to.

"Uh Tom I think I-"

"Daddy" Tom corrected Shizuo.

Shizuo grumbled a bit at the ridiculous name he'd have to call his boss. After about a minute of little mumbles, Shizuo continued.

"Okay, Daddy, I think I did more than just one…" Shizuo said while looked down at his lower half.

"Oh." Tom said. He gladly looked at Shizuo's bottom and surely enough he was right. A rather small accumulation of, er, poo… had gathered there.

This daddying thing was becoming a handful. Also, why was he doing this again? The alcohol was beginning to where off and Tom would soon realize the reality of what he had been doing. He was pretty sure he was asleep just dreaming about this but he decided to shake off the feeling and took out the baby wipes.

As this was happening, a certain informant was still trying to reach a certain doctor. Finally after bout the eleventh time, Shinra picked up.

"H-hello?" replied a clearly groggy Shinra.

"It's me. I have a little situation I may need assistance with." Said an overly pathetic sounding Izaya.

"Celty's sleeping right now so could it-"

"Not her. I need you to do something." Izaya interrupted.

"What with?" asked the now intrigued doctor.

"I got something stuck."

"What and where?"

"… A vibrator… in my… ass." Replied the worried informant.

All that was heard from there was a loud cackle coming from Shinra. Izaya was in for one hell of an explanation.


	10. Chapter 10

Izaya held the phone away from his ear to prevent permanent hearing loss as Shinra laughed himself red in the face. He kept the phone away till he heard Shinra spit out an "Ooomph!", assuming that Celty had probably jabbed him in the side for waking her up.

"Just come over and check out my ass." Izaya said in a serious tone.

"PFFFFFT. WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT? HAHA!" Shinra laughed uncontrollably.

"You know what I fucking mean!" yelled an irritated Izaya. He rubbed his back side hoping it wasn't too far stuck inside him.

"Yeah yeah I'll be over soon." Shinra replied after a laughing fit. Both hung up and Izaya waited for Shinra to arrive.

"Shinra, if you can hear my thoughts right now let me say this: We're all counting on you." Izaya thought rubbing his ass. "But we I mean my intestines and I." he added. This was gonna be a horrible night.

Tom finished wiping the crevices of Shizuo's butt and sprinkled a bit more baby powder on for that fresh-baby scent. He then did the side tabs up. Shizuo was all clean now… well, for NOW anyway.

"Sooo… what now?" Shizuo asked with a quizzical look on his face as he sat up. There wasn't much else Tom could really do to humiliate him now. At least… that's what he thought.

"Hmm… what do babies like?" Tom asked himself aloud.

"Fuck if I know. I don't have one and I don't remember the time when I was one." Shizuo announced in an annoyed fashion.

Tom then covered his eyes with his hands. Shizuo looked at him wondering if the alcohol had finally worked its way out of his system and brought him back to his senses. Unfortunately Shizuo was wrong when Tom uttered a "Where's Shizzy?" in a playful voice.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Shizuo whined.

"Nope!" Tom exclaimed with a smile, hands still covering his eyes.

Tom then removed his hands saying "There he his!". Seeing Shizuo's stoic expression plastered on his face, he frowned, placed his hands back over his face, and reiterated the question.

This was just getting ridiculous. He was a grown man for God's sake!... Fuck it. Tom may be his boss, sempai, friend, even lover at this point, but this was just painfully agitating. He had to get out of there. Even if he did love Tom, he just couldn't bare it anymore; he had to escape and now.

Shizuo formulated a plan, a good one. Babies couldn't stay up ALL night, right? So he just had to pretend to be sleepy and "fall asleep". Then, he'd find his clothes and leave. He'd have to have a talk with Tom in the morning though. This just couldn't go unheard. Shizuo wouldn't be able to look him in the eye if he knew some dirty secret involving Tom that Tom was unaware of. No matter how much dignity he would lose in going through every little detail, he wanted to preserve his honest and loving relationship with Tom.

"Daaaaddyyy…" Shizuo pouted in a sleepy voice.

"Yes Shizzy?" Tom asked in the utmost concerned voice, removing his hands from his eyes. He make a great dad if he had a REAL son or daughter; minus the rape factor.

"I'm tiiiirrrreedd." Shizuo whined whilst rubbing one eye drearily. This was a sight so cute to behold, that not even the greatest kitten video on YouTube could compare to the magnitude of adorability radiating from this 24 year old man in a diaper.

"AWWW! Of course my wittle Shizzy! Daddy has been a little… rough on you tonight. Lets sleep." Tom said as he held Shizuo in a comfortingly warm hug. They both layed down.

"Good night my wittle Shizzy!" Tom said in the most annoying baby voice ever. He kissed Shizuo's head gently as he turned off the light.

"Mm-hmm." Shizuo replied. Tom reached his arm over Shizuo to hold him closer. Shizuo held down the slight feeling to puke as he cringed at the disturbing feel of Tom's fingers groping his abdominal region.

This night just had to end soon. He needed his freedom from Tom and the ability to leave with a little dignity left. He just had to wait for Tom to fall asleep, then… he was free.


	11. Chapter 11

The moment Shizuo heard Tom snore, he jumped out of bed. Now time to find his clothes. They had to be somewhere relatively easy for a shorter person to get to. Shizuo rummaged through every nook and cranny of the apartment. "Where the devil were they?" Shizuo whispered under his breath as panicked to find the infamous bartender outfit.

Shizuo's stomach produced a low rumble. He'd stop by a place to get something to eat later. "Maybe Russia Sushi…What the heck! Why not eat now." Shizuo said as he walked towards the fridge.

Oddly enough, he was greeted by his clothes next to a purple, silk covered wine bottle and some left over yellowfin and fried chicken sushi. Why Tom ever ate at that place was beyond Shizuo. Especially that fried chicken shit. Disgusting!

Shizuo put his clothes on and ran out the door. This night was gonna haunt him for the rest of his natural life. Hopefully Tom would understand the severity of his actions and know that their relationship can blossom into something great. That is, unless someone finds out about the goings on that occurred that night. Then they were just fucked.

"IZAYA!" Shinra yelled banging on the door of Izaya's room.

Izaya crawled as slowly as possible to the door and opened it. Pants down and butt hanging out.

"You should really wear a belt. I don't think the saggy pants look is good on you." Celty typed in what Izaya took as a sarcastic remark.

"Just get me on the table." Izaya said while pointing at the table.

Celty carefully lifted Izaya onto the table. Izaya layed on his stomach just thinking "So never eating at this table again."

"Okay now I need to spread your cheeks. And I have to put my hand in your ass to remove the vibrator. Don't worry! Your cheeks will be held open by a clamp so I don't force the object any farther in… Unless it slips. Then you're screwed!" Shinra laughed, making Izaya feel less and less trusting of the underground doctor.

Izaya gasped as metallic clamps were used to hold his cheeks apart. Shinra then scrutinized the area of Izaya's anus before wiggling his fingers in. His left hand was now completely engorged in the loosened muscles of Izaya's ass.

"HOLY HIPPOS R US I CAN'T FIND IT!" Shinra blurted out in a terrified shriek.

This statement caused Izaya to freeze in terror of the shear humiliation he would have to go through at the ER.

"WHAT? WHAT DO MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND IT? I may be a huge asshole at times but I don't have a huge ass! Where did it go?" Izaya yelled.

"Your intestines I presume."Shinra replied in the utmost serious tone as he pulled his forearm and hand from Izaya.

"You'll need abdominal surgery performed. Which is something I can't do because someone *shoots Celty an aggravated look* used all my anesthetics for Shizuo since he had gotten a severely injured… apparently." Shinra explained.

Izaya became flustered at the sound of Shizu-chan's name. "It was all his fault for being seductive, cute, and horny lookin'. I wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't try to masturbate at all hours of the night. Fuckin' insomnia. This is the last time I drink SlimQuick Extreme before bed." Izaya internally fussed.

Celty was going through Izaya's cabinets when she pulled out a package.

"Izaya. Aren't these for women?" Celty typed holding out the box.

"Just take me to the hospital already dammit." Izaya moaned whinely.

Let the embarrassment begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Shinra and Celty had Izaya transported to the hospital. Izaya bitched the whole way there.

"Hello sir!" greeted the overly perky desk woman.

"Uh yes ma'am hello. My friend over there-"

"We're not friends!" Izaya interrupted as he held his stomach curled up next to Celty in a waiting room chair. Shinra fixed his glasses and started over.

"Yes you see, my friend over there has something stuck… in him." Shinra said a little embarrassed at this situation.

"What is it?"

"Uhhh… a… vi… *sigh*… a vibrator, okay?" Shinra weakly replied.

The desk woman had a blank expression as Shinra said the word "vibrator". She then glanced over to where Izaya was laying his head on Celty's lap while holding himself and moaning in what was now an excruciating pain.

"Uh… is he your partner?" the woman asked, thinking of ways it ended up… in there.

"W-WHAT? No no! That's my wife over there!" Shinra exclaimed, pointing at Celty who gave a quick wave.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir! I thought that might have been the case for this kind of situation." Explained the now apologetic woman.

"It's okay. But do you have a doctor that could see him right now?... No really, he's been really fucking annoying the whole way here and I don't want to deal with him any longer." Shinra asked in an annoyed tone.

"Um, I'll see if we have anyone who isn't busy right now."

"Thank you ma'am."

"I'm 22 and unmarried." The woman said, shooting an annoyed glare at Shinra.

"S-sorry! T-thank you miss." Shinra nervously corrected himself. He always called people "Ma'am" and they always got so pissed. Especially Celty.

Shinra walked over to where Izaya was curled up on the leather folding chair next to Celty.

"I'm leaving. The doctors here can take care of you." Shinra stated in a monotone voice. He motioned for Celty to follow him. As Celty got up and both motioned for the electric doors, Izaya called out to them, pleading for them not to leave.

"B-but. Don't leeeeaaavvvee meeee!" Izaya cried.

"Why shouldn't we?" Celty typed, feeling uncomfortable with this weak aura emitting from Izaya's voice.

"I don't want to be alone! What if someone I know sees me?" Izaya worried.

"Who cares? You don't have any friends. Not like anyone ACTUALLY cares about you? Worst comes to worst, someone who hates you, like Shizuo, might see you and put you out of your misery. It's like seeing a vicious dog that bit you once and just wanting to euthanize it with your car." Shinra explained, a slight sound of resentment lingering in his voice.

Izaya stared at Celty with the most sincere eyes as possible as his jaw hang slightly open from the shock of the statement Shinra had just given. Celty ignored him entirely. They both said nothing more to hateful troll and walked out of the ER.

"I… have no friends?" Izaya asked himself. "But all my humans are my friends… right?" Izaya murmered, temporarily forgetting his pain.

Izaya curled up into a fetal position. He began to ponder what it was he was doing with his life, entirely ignoring the v slowly worming its way around in his bowels. Though it was barely audible to the other patients, Izaya made a low sniffling sound. Not from the pain though. He then let his mind wander away from the unwanted thoughts. "What was Shizu-chan doing right now?" was the first thing that came to his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

In a not-so-depressing part of Ikebukuro, Shizuo was walking by his lonesome, coming up with a way to tell Tom about their… erotic night.

This was hard. How was he gonna tell his boss that he got drunk, dressed up his employee in a diaper, and fucked his brains out? He had to come up with something before the morning; he just couldn't look at that man without telling him about their affair.

Shizuo decided to take his mind off the matter when he stopped in front of Russia Sushi. He WAS hungry after all.

"Ah Shizuo! How have you been? Where is Tom?" asked Simon as Shizuo approached him. Shizuo cringed at the mention of Tom's name.

"He went home. I couldn't sleep though so I guessed I might as well stay up." Shizuo explained, trying to ignore any subject involving Tom.

"Well then, have some sushi!" the taller man exclaimed throwing his hands up. Russians were soo weird.

"Sure." Shizuo replied as he walked into the restaurant.

He sat and ordered his food. To his surprise, more so or less, the van gang showed up just as he finished ordering. They instantly recognized his blonde hair and waved. "Dammit! Why did I ever let Tom convince me into dying my hair… Tom..." Shizuo thought.

Shizuo hadn't noticed the four sit around him as he spaced off. Immediately he jumped when Kodota tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's okay! It's just us!" Kadota- oh fuck it- Dotachin said while trying to protect his face from a possible punch from Shizuo.

"Jumpy much?" Erika inquired.

Shizuo settled down and took his seat again. Man did he need a smoke to calm his nerves.

"Y-yeah. Just a little." Shizuo answered, putting a hand to his forhead.

"Something the matter? And where's Tom?" Walker questioned.

Shizuo almost flipped the entire table over at the mention of Tom.

"What? I can't go anywhere without my boss? We have separate lives too ya know!" Shizuo growled angrily.

Walker reacted by hiding behind Erika. Erika, being the one to wear the pants in this relationship, pulled Shizuo down to try and calm him. We all know Walker doesn't have the balls to stop a rampaging Shizuo.

"Just tell us what's wrong. We'll understand." Erika said in calming and concerned tone.

"I don't think you'd understand." Shizuo replied shaking his head.

"Come on Heiwajima-san. We all have our problems. We just want to help. All of us, at certain moments in our lives, need to take advice and to receive help from other people."

"You quoted that last line from a book! And NOT A MANGA?" Erika exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah well it's true and sometimes I like to read different things okay?" Walker explained.

Shizuo hesitated. Should he REALLY tell them? If they had an answer for him he'd listen. Might as well try.

"Okay fine. But it may be a little disturbing and long." Shizuo warned.

"Don't worry! We're used to that." Walker said with a chuckle, clearly making sexual innuendo.

Erika rolled her eyes.

And the story telling began.


	14. Chapter 14

"And that's why I'm here right now…" Shizuo finished. He had told the story of his late night affairs with Tom to the gang.

All Walker could do was stare, yes with his eyes open, at the tall blonde in shock and disbelief. Togusa and Kadota were right along with him. Erika, on the other hand, had squealed her girlish fan girl squeal half way through the damn story. The silence of the room slowly became uncomfortable.

"… So? What should I do?" Shizuo asked, breaking the silence.

"YOU SHOULD CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO HIM!" Erika yelled.

"I think you should find a new job." Kadota said trying not to look at Shizuo.

" ….. I think I'm gonna wait in the car." Togusa said as he got up and headed for the door.

"It's like some crazy bara manga Erika forced me to read." Walker stated, still in shock of Shizuo's story.

Shizuo turned away, slightly disappointed that he'd revealed a secret he wasn't proud of and wasn't receiving any helpful advice. What was he to do? All his story did was put Erika on fan girl mode, disgust Kadota and Walker, and utterly traumatized Togusa.

"I just want to know what I should do about this whole situation!" Shizuo blurted out in frustration.

"Tell him how you feeeeeellll!" Erika squeaked in her fan girl mode voice.

"I-It's not that simple dammit!" Shizuo argued hotly.

Erika then moved closer to Shizuo, pushing aside Kadota. She placed a hand hesitantly on Shizuo's shoulder and motioned for the other two to leave. Once Walker and Kadota left, Erika spoke to Shizuo in a soft, concerned manner.

"I really think you should tell him how you feel. Unlike some anime or manga, this situation is real. You say you have feelings for him, right? Maybe tonight was what you needed to get closer to Tom. He obviously feels the same way about you. It's never good to just keep your true feelings bottled up. If things don't work out when you tell him, well, maybe it's just time to move on? Just make sure you tell him." Erika said in the most uplifting way possible.

"….Wow…. Karisawa-san… that was… beautiful.."Shizuo said in amazement as he wiped a tear from his slightly reddened cheeks.

"Yeah well, apparently reading helps. How else could Walker and I write such amazing fanfics of you and Izaya? Took some creativity to make that pairing work in a story!" Erika stated, completely killing the mood.

"….Uh… I'm gonna leave now… Thanks for the help…" Shizuo said in a disturbed voice, what a crazy bitch?

Shizuo started towards Tom's place as he exited the restaurant, but stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk. Did he really want to go back to Tom's place NOW? Not really. Shizuo turned back and started in the direction of his apartment. "It'd be better if I just told him tomorrow. Gotta get some sleep." Shizuo said with a yawn as he walked through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro.


	15. Chapter 15

"So you really got a vibrator stuck up there?" the doctor questioned as he had Izaya lay down on the bed. How humiliating. An obviously old male doctor examining his ass and probably thinking he's some sort of faggot. This day was already starting to suck.

"Yes… I did." Izaya answered sheepishly.

"Well I'm sure if I just take a look at you I'll be able to get it out." The doctor said, trying to reassure the black haired man.

"Now just pull down your pants and undergarments and make sure to stay lying down on your side like that until I'm done." Instructed the doctor while putting on a pair of white latex glove.

Izaya followed the doctor's orders and layed back down. This was so weird having another person do anything involving medical procedures on him besides Shinra. Suddenly, Izaya felt the gloved hand enter him and shivered at the unfamiliar feeling.

"Ah! Found it!" the doctor exclaimed after only having his hand in Izaya's ass for a few minutes. Izaya was shocked that an actual doctor did a better job than Shinra. "Well, he WAS an actual doctor…. Maybe Shinra should go to medical school?" Izaya pondered, forgetting about the man's hand currently up his ass. All of a sudden, the hand and the vibrator came out of Izaya's ass in a mere split second.

"Wow. My friend told me I was gonna need surgery, but that seemed like a rather easy task." Izaya said in a relieved manner.

"Surgery? Oh no, it wasn't that far up there! You probably could have felt it yourself if you stuck your hand up there yourself." The doctor assured.

"Oh really now? So Shinra just didn't give a flying fuck about what happened to me? He just wanted to go back to bed or fuck his little headless bitch without being disturbed. So I really don't have any friends, do I? Why wouldn't Shinra be my friend though? He's always been my friend right? It's not like he has any friends… besides Celty I guess… and Shizu-chan…Maybe I am the only one who has no friends…"Izaya thought and trailed off as he dug deep into his mind to think about any REAL friends he'd ever had. He was gonna have to ask Shinra some questions later.


End file.
